Pokemon Yellow: A Different Adventure
by ChocoTheWriter
Summary: Roan finds himself in Kanto on a new adventure after a boat accident took his memories. Will he regain his memories? Or will he continue his new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

I've been at this screen so many times. The sign up sheet for my Pokemon Trainer license. I never got the courage to send it in. I don't know why I was never able to, then again there is much I don't know about. There's many parts of my life that I don't remember. My earliest memory is waking up in a hospital, strapped to wires, not knowing who I was. All I had was a bracelet with my name on it, Roan. The rest was scratched out.

My mom…. well… not my biological mother but a mother nonetheless, took me in after seeing the condition I was in. She was my nurse, and she cared for me for months until I left the hospital. After I was cleared for release, she took me in as her own son. I was always very grateful and gracious, but there was always that feeling of wanting to know my past.

It's been 3 years since I left the hospital and I finally got the nerve to ask mom if she knew anything concerning the night I was taken into the hospital. She was hesitant of telling me at first, but she gave in and told me everything she could. She told me that I was brought in by a tall man with a beard. He said that I was pulled out of the rubble of a ship that crashed into an island west of One Island. She also told me that I needed to go out into the world to find all the answers she couldn't tell me.

So, this is why I'm here. I finally have a reason to start my adventure as a Pokemon Trainer. I've been holding it off since I was 13, so I'm a tad behind everyone else. Not because I wasn't ready, but because I was afraid. I was afraid of what I could find out about my past. But, with the support of my mother, I am ready now.

Just like every time, a video of Professor Oak plays while saying:

"Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokemon Prof! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon! For some people, Pokemon are pets. Other use them for fights. Myself, I study Pokemon as a profession. First, what is your name?"

After I type my name in "Roan" and hit Enter, the video continues:

"So your name is Roan! This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you were…*video skip*. Erm, what is his name again?"

The video always seemed to mess up at the same part, so I never bothered to question it. I also never understood this part, maybe it was a security precaution in case someone tried to steal my identity. Well, whatever identity I have. But it seemed personalized for me, since I knew his grandson very well. Blue was one of the first people I remember seeing when I got here.

"That's right! I remember now! His name is Blue! Roan! Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits! Let's go!"

And with that, I hit send and turned around in my seat. I looked at my room, knowing I won't be seeing it much after this. It wasn't a great room, but it was cozy. Many posters lined on the walls, of various bands and Gym Leaders around the world. But one always stuck out. It was a poster of the a Gym Leader from Hoenn, Flannery. She was a very pretty girl, and I watched many of her battle videos online. She's a very skilled Leader and a genuine master of Fire types. Yet, there was something there. Something familiar. I shrugged it off and went to lay down.

A few hours passed, and I just kept thinking of what I might find out about me. As sleep slowly creeped in, I looked at my NES. There was something about 8-bit games I loved so much, even though HD games run the world now. It's a shame, really. 8-bit just seemed to simple. Simple, but fun.

Right before I closed my eyes, I saw a flash of light right outside my window. I looked out and saw clouds rolling in, there was a storm brewing. I looked at it and thought to myself, "Great! My adventure starts in the morning, and me without Running Shoes or a Bike."

* * *

><p>Hey, guys. This is something I wrote up a couple years back on a Pokemon website I used to help run. If you have any feedback, please leave it. Good or bad, both are welcome.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventure Begins/Secrets Untold**

I don't know how long I've been awake exactly, but I was up before the sun came out. I didn't sleep much last night, I rarely do actually. It doesn't bother me much, but I never really needed to sleep long. It's not like I didn't have the time to, but I could run on a few hours and feel okay. But, today was just different.

I put down the NES control I picked up many hours ago. I pretty much did a Super Mario Bros. marathon without even thinking. I just finished SMB3, and looked at the time. It was almost 9 a.m., just had enough time to get my bag ready and talk to mom before I head to Oak's Lab. I stood up and put Mario 3 on the shelf, and looked at it. It always reminded me of a stage show, because of the curtains at the start of the game. Like, Mario made onto Broadway or something. Well, without the singing, of course.

For this town being so very small, the technology here is actually pretty interesting. I went to my PC and went to grab an item out of it, I clicked the Potion. Right beside the PC, a little pad produced a Potion out of thin air. It was always a funny little device, and I rarely used it. I put it in my bag and got up, and wondered what else it could create out of thin air. Gee, why not a girlfriend? I laughed at the thought and walked downstairs.

Mom was downstairs at the table, and I told her I was leaving. She looked at me, smiled and said, "Right! All boys leave home someday. It said so on TV. Prof. Oak, next door, is looking for you." I smiled back and said, "I know, mom. I heard you guys talking outside earlier this morning. I'll be back in a little bit." As I walked out the front door, she yelled, "Okay, be careful! Don't walk in the tall grass until you have a Pokemon!"

The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. No evidence of the storm from the night before. There were quite a few out-of-towners walking around, cheerful and kind. I knew they were from out of town because there's only 3 buildings in this town, my house, Blue's house, and Oak's lab. Could this technically even be considered a town? On my way to Oak's Lab, I stood between all 3 buildings and looked at them. It never occurred to me that this town was flooded with purple. Purple flowers, purple walls, purple rooftops. So much purple. Pallet Town is kind of a lie… don't palettes have many colors on them? At least the water is blue.

Oak's Lab is the biggest building in the town, naturally. I walked in and…. yep, more purple. The floors, the bookcases, and the tables. The only thing not purple was the floor mat, which was blue. As soon as I walked in I greeted the Aides, who I think are robots. They say the same exact line, "I study Pokemon as Prof. Oak's Aide." Creepy. At least the little girl seemed human. Boring, but human.

At the back of the lab right beside a single Pokeball on a table stood Blue, hand in one pocket and looking down at his phone. He saw me out of the corner of his eye inattentively and said, "Yo, Roan. Gramps isn't around." I looked at him and asked, "Oh, then what are you doing here?" He looked up at me with cold eyes and said, "I ran here 'cos he said he had a Pokemon for me." I replied, "That's awesome! He's giving me one too!" "I pity the Pokemon that gets stuck with you," he muttered before turning around.

I don't know what he meant by that, but I walked out before anything else was said. I don't know why he said that or why he said it in that tone, but I didn't like it. It really bugged me and I kept walking without thinking. Before I knew it, I was stepping into the tall grass. I was on Route 1. As soon as I realized it, I heard a familiar voice yell out, "Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" I turned to see Prof. Oak running towards me. He stopped to catch his breath and heavily said, "That was close!"

I looked at him in confusion and before I could say anything, he cut me off and pushed me to the side as a Pikachu jumped at us! Oak threw a Pokeball and hit in right in the chest. The ball consumed the Pikachu and landed on the ground, jiggling before hitting that little chime sound. Oak picked up the Pokeball and looked at me, grinning he said, "Whew, A Pokemon can appear anytime in tall grass. You need your own Pokemon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!"

I followed Oak back to his lab, the whole time looking at who I know was once a great trainer. I always imagined what team he would have if he still battled, and it was always the same team for the most part. Tauros, Exeggutor, Arcanine, Gyarados, and either Charizard, Blastoise, or Venusaur. I don't know, it seems like a team he would have. Or maybe my brain is just so glitchy.

As we walked through the door of his Lab, I stopped and ran out. I looked into the woods by his Lab and just stared, hoping to see something move. Right before I entered the Lab, I saw something move in the forest. I might be going crazy from lack of sleep, but I know I saw something. Something not native to Kanto. I peered at the bushes for a few more seconds before giving up. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me. No time to dwell on what I may or may have not seen, time to get me a Pokemon! I walked back inside and went straight to Oak's.  
>My name is Roan.<p>

This is the day my story began.

Again.

* * *

><p><em>It waited until Roan walked back into the building, then the tiny Pokemon poked its head out. "I almost ruined everything, I was told not to be seen. But, Roan…. he's my master. I found him."<em>

* * *

><p>Sooo... what do you guys think so far? Is it good? Let me know. The italicized part is another story within the actual story itself. More will unfold as we go along.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Struggles with a Rival**

I got to the back of the Lab and not even a second after I got back there, Blue was already acting like his typical self.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!," he said angrily.

"Hmm? Blue? Why are you here already? I said for you to come by later… Ah, whatever! Just wait there." Oak said confused. He turned to me and said, "Look, Roan! Do you see that ball on the table?" 'Of course I can! It's only as big as me!' I thought.

Oak continued, "It's called a PokeBall It holds a Pokemon inside. You may have it. Go on! Take it!"

Before I could go grab it, Blue yelled, "Hey! Gramps! What about me?"

"Be patient Blue, I'll give you one later."

Awkward family moments, I'm glad I don't have those. Mom rarely makes a fuss or has to argue with me about anything. She raised me as her own, the least I can do is not be a burden. As long as I've lived with her, I can't recall a time where I've done something to upset or make her flustered.

I walked around the edge of the table, slowly eyeing the Pokeball. I wondered what was inside. I always thought that the selection would be bigger. In the posters for the Trainer Challenge, they had Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur to choose from. This was not the case, as there was one. But which one was in there? This was highly unfair. I don't even get to choose. I got closer and hoped that it was a Charmander. There was something about Charmander that I liked. Maybe it was the cuteness of it. Bulbasaur was the weakest in my eyes, it being weak to Bug, Ice, and especially Fire. And Squirtle, no. Definitely not.

I stretched my hand out to grab the Ball and before I knew it, Blue bodychecked me out of the way and into the wall and grabbed the Ball.

"No way! Roan, I want this Pokemon!" he said fiercely.

I couldn't believe it, Blue snagged the Pokeball! It was almost in my hand, and he took it. What now? Does this mean my adventure is over before it even began? Before I could even say anything, Oak was already yelling at Blue

"Blue! What are you doing?"

"Gramps, I want this one!" Blue said sternly.

"But, I… Oh, all right then. That Pokemon is yours. I was going to give you one anyway…" Oak replied sounding quite upset.

I don't get it. Oak was once the greatest Trainer in the world, why does he let his grandson push him around like this? Does he know something that he's holding against his grandpa? I went to yell at Blue to give me the Pokeball and to stop acting like a spoiled child, but Oak called to me.

"Roan, come over here."

Blue watched me coldly as I walked over to the Professor. What is it with this kid? I've known him since I got here and he's always been this way towards me. But, today…. he's different. I honestly don't know what I did to him. I approached Oak and looked at him. His face was mixed with emotions. He looked sad, but happy. Such sadness and fear in his eyes, yet smiling like he was proud. Oak put his hand on my shoulder and patted me, while saying..

"Roan, this is the Pokemon I caught earlier. You can have it. I caught it in the wild and it's not tame yet."

I had a Pikachu. Not my first choice, but still a good Starter. Charmander though…

Oak then asked, "Do you want to give a nickname to Pikachu?"

"Yes. Breaker."

I smiled at Oak and took my leave.

Blue shouted behind, "Wait, Roan! Let's check out our Pokemon. Come on, I'll take you on!"

Damn, didn't even get past the bookcase.

He stood 10 feet away, and just stared at me. Without warning, he threw his Pokeball. Luckily, I have good reflexes. I threw my ball and it collided with his in midair. Two flashes of white shot out of the Balls and manifested into our Pokemon on the floor.

Finally, my first battle.

* * *

><p><em>"Where is he? How am I supposed to make sure he's okay if he won't come out?" The little Pokemon thought to itself. "He can handle himself. I know he can," it thought as a tear ran down its face.<em>

* * *

><p>There it is, the next chapter. Leave any comments, both positive and negative. Both are welcome, but please leave some positive with the negative so I don't feel like I'm not doing anything right.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rival Battle Commences**

The battle began and when the light wasn't so bright, we could see each other's opponents. I had Breaker, my Pikachu. And Blue, had gotten the Pokemon that was rightfully mine, Eevee.

I looked at Blue and without thinking twice, I yelled, "Breaker, use Thundershock!"

Breaker bounced forward twice and let out a streak of thunder out from his body.

The Thundershock hit Eevee and Eevee stumbled a bit before Blue shouted, " Eevee, Tail whip!"

Eevee shook off the Thundershock and wagged its tail.

"Breaker, Growl!" Breaker looked at Eevee with its head tilted and let out a menacing growl. "Eevee, use Tail Whip again!"

Pikachu looked at the Eevee again and let out another Thundershock, knocking Eevee back a few inches.

"Once more, Eevee!" Blue said, confidently. I looked at Blue and just shook my head.

I kneeled down and whisper to Breaker and said "Use Thunderbolt, but not too strong. I want to see what Blue is up to."

Breaker let out a small spark of electricity that hit Eevee just enough to make him puffy. A funny sight, but clearly Blue didn't think the same. Blue looked at Eevee and shouted, "Eevee! One final Tail Whip!"

Eevee shook his tail at Pikachu. I looked down at Breaker and I couldn't help but smile at the look on its face. Breaker looked like he was laughing. I looked at Eevee, and I saw why he was about to laugh. Eevee's tail was puffier than the rest of him. Breaker looked up at me and we couldn't help but laugh!

While we were laughing, Blue yelled out, "Eevee, use Tackle!"

Eevee ran forward quickly and hit Breaker right in the side, knocking him back a few feet into the wall. I gasped, and glared at Blue. Blue was staring at me with a smirk on his face. His Eevee walked back to him and licked his fur.

Blue looked at Eevee, smiled and looked back up at me and said "Why aren't you laughing now? Can't take a stroke of luck? Maybe if you weren't laughing so much, your Pikachu wouldn't have been hit with such a Critical hit. The battle is over. I win."

I looked down, and saw Breaker getting up out of the corner out of my eye. I noticed its paw touching an electric socket. I stood between Blue and Breaker, blocking his view, smiled and said, " You're right, the battle IS over. But, you didn't win. I just won."

"How is that possible? Your Pikachu can barely stand. Face it, you lost." Blue said angrily. I stood my ground, took my hat off and rubbed my hand through my hair. I suddenly felt a rush of dislike for Blue.

I slowly looked up, and coldly said, "Breaker, end this. Thundershock." Breaker, with his paw still on the socket let out a massive Thundershock that passed by me as I stepped out of the way, revealing his target. The Thundershock struck Eevee as his eyes widened and he let out a loud scream of pain.

* * *

><p><em>'Oh no! Not again! Why does he love hearing the sound of suffering?', it thought shivering at the sound of Eevee crying. 'Why can't this just end?'<em>

* * *

><p>Eevee fell to the ground. Blue stood there in disbelief. I had won my first battle. I looked down at Breaker and smiled. Breaker still had some electricity coming out of its cheeks, but still pulled off a little smile. He was hurt, but he was strong. Breaker then began to wag his tail back and forth. Blue looked at me and Prof. Oak angrily.<p>

"What? Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokemon!" he screamed.

I put Breaker back in his Pokeball and corrected him, "No, you picked the right Pokemon. Eevee did a great job. It did what was asked. It did nothing but listen to you, like a good partner should. Maybe it was Eevee who got the wrong Trainer."

Blue gasped at my words. He handed me P$175 and said "Okay! I'll make my Pokemon fight to toughen it up! Roan! Gramps! Smell you later!"

And with that, Blue left. "What?" Oak exclaimed! Breaker popped out of the Pokeball!

"Would you look at that! Its odd, but it seems that your Pikachu dislikes Pokeballs. You should just keep it with you. That should make it happy! You can talk to it and see how it feels about you." I kneeled down low and looked at Breaker, he seemed tired. I lifted him up and told Prof. Oak that I'll be at home resting with Breaker.

I got home and went upstairs to my room. I took off my bookbag and put Breaker on my bed. I rubbed his head and make his hair stick up a bit, and walked to the doorway. I looked at Breaker and told him, "You should get some rest, you did amazing today."

Breaker let out a chirp and wagged his tail before finding a comfortable spot on my bed. I went downstairs to talk to mom, who was making dinner. We talked about my battle with Blue during dinner and how it came down to the last bit of energy our Pokemon had.

"Roan, if you drive your Pokemon too hard, they'll dislike you." she said.

"I know, mom. I forgot. It must've been the heat of the battle that made me forget what was important. I wanted to beat Blue so bad…" We finished dinner and mom handed me a bowl of brown pellets. I looked at her strangely and said, "thanks?"

"It's for Breaker, silly. For when he wakes up. You should take a rest. You look exhausted." she said happily.

I kissed her on the cheek goodnight and went upstairs. Breaker was soundly asleep on my pillow when I got upstairs, I almost didn't want to wake him. I tapped him enough to wake him up and whispered, "Hey, buddy. I have food for you for when you wake up. It'll be on the desk, okay?"

Breaker opened his eyes slightly and let out a "Pii" and went back to sleep.

A few hours passed until Breaker woke up. I was at my desk watching videos on PokeTube when he jumped up on my lap and began sniffing for food. I looked down at him and pointed him towards his food. He looked up at me with a face that looked like he wanted to say, "Really? Do I look like that kind of Pokemon?"

I reached out and grabbed his bowl of pellets and put it on my lap for Breaker to eat out of. Breaker looked at me curiously. I looked at him and said, "What, you want ketchup with that?"

Breaker stuck out his tongue and began to eat his food. I yawned and looked at the time. It was almost 2:30 a.m. and I was falling asleep at the desk.

"Hey, I gotta go to bed. It's really late," I told Breaker. Breaker jumped on the desk and watched me start laying down. I pulled the sheet out and got under them and set my alarm. I looked at Breaker and called him over. Breaker grabbed his last pellet with his teeth and ran onto my bed and went behind me. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Breaker had the food pellet in his hand, offering it to me.

"Thanks, Breaker. But I can't eat that. It's only for Pokemon." Breaker looked at me and popped the pellet into his mouth. "What if I was joking and really wanted that?" I asked.

Breaker shrugged his shoulders and laid down. "I'm kidding, buddy. Good night." I turned off the light and went to bed.


	5. Update

**_Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I write it up. It's just taking me a while due to my current living situations are.. unstable. But, I will post it once I get everything back in order._**


End file.
